Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (der Film)
Die Pinguine haben ihren ersten eigenen Film mit dem Titel "Die Pinguine aus Madagascar" '(''Orginaltitel: The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Search and Rescue (2014)"). Handlung Der Film beginnt mit einer kleinen Rückschau: Skipper, Kowalski und Rico sind noch Kinder in der Antarktis und bekommen auf dem Weg von einer Schneedüne zum Meer mit, wie ein Ei verlorengeht. Skipper entschließt sich kurzerhand, es zu retten, und seine Brüder helfen ihm dabei. Sie schaffen es, dabei schlüpft das Küken und sie nennen es Private. Durch den Kampf mit ihren Feinden, den Leopardenrobben, und der darauf folgenden Explosion eines Schiffwracks, treiben sie dann allerdings auf einem Eisberg auf das Meer hinaus, neuen Abenteuern entgegen. Zurück in der Gegenwart geht die Geschichte kurz bzw. eine Weile nach dem Ende von Madagascar 3 weiter, und der Zirkus macht gerade Station in Kentucky. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico und Private dringen in Fort Knox ein. Im Aufenthaltsraum für das Personal werden dort nämlich im Snackautomat die öffentlich nicht mehr verkaufbaren Käseflips angeboten und die anderen Pinguine wollen Private einige davon zu Ehren seines Geburtstages spendieren. Dabei werden sie aber von dem gefährlichen Bösewicht Dr. Octavius Brine gefangengenommen. Sie stellen in seinem Versteck fest, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein verkleideter Krake namens Dave ist. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er einst im Central Park Zoo lebte, aber schnell die Sympathie des Publikums verlor, nachdem die vier Pinguine dort ankamen. So wechselte er mehrere Zoos, wo sich immer dasselbe abspielte. Verbittert sagte er den Pinguinen dafür den Krieg an, daraufhin zeigt er ihnen einen kleinen Kanister mit dem grün leuchtenden Medusa Serum als Inhalt. Die vier Pinguine schaffen es jedoch, sich zu befreien und mit dem Kanister aus dem U-Boot zu fliehen, in dem sie sich befinden. Dabei kommt es zu einer Verfolgungsjagd mit Daves Handlangern durch die Lagunenstadt Venedig. Als sie in eine Sackgasse geraten, werden sie plötzlich von einem technisierten Rettungsteam gerettet, das aus einem Husky, einem Eisbären, einem Robbenbaby und einer Schneeeule besteht, an der Kowalski Gefallen findet. Die Pinguine werden von ihnen mit einem Flugzeug zum Nordpol gebracht, wo diese Truppe ihre geheime Basis hat. Der Husky, welcher seinen Namen als Geheimsache bezeichnet (und von Skipper deshalb fortlaufen so genannt wird) erzählt, dass es sich bei ihnen um die Geheimorganisation Nordwind handelt, die allen schwachen Tieren auf der Welt hilft. Zuerst sind sie beeindruckt, als Skipper ihnen den Kanister präsentiert. Plötzlich werden sie aber von Dave angefunkt, der noch einen ganzen Tank davon besitzt. Um die Pinguine in Sicherheit zu bringen, werden sie betäubt und in ein Flugzeug gebracht. Sie können sich aber daraus befreien und beschließen, Dave auf eigene Faust zu bekämpfen. Bei einem Versuch in Shanghai wird jedoch auch Private gefangengenommen, worauf Skipper sich entschließt, doch "Nordwind" die Sache zu überlassen. Jedoch werden auch sie gefangengenommen und kurz darauf auch noch die verbleibenden drei Pinguine. Dave eröffnet ihnen nun seinen Plan: Mit seinem "Medusa-Serum" will er die knuddeligen Pinguine in deformierte Mutanten verwandeln, damit sie auch wissen, wie man sich als Abgewiesener fühlt. Als erstes will er das Mittel vor den Augen der drei Pinguine an Private ausprobieren. Dieser kann mit Hilfe einer versteckten Büroklammer fliehen, doch die anderen denken, er wäre bei dem Versuch gestorben. Private schafft es, die Agenten von "Nordwind" zu retten, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass Dave die Pinguine mit seiner Maschine verwandelt und so in den Hafen von Manhattan bringt. Mit der Maschine kann Private die Pinguine aber auch wieder zurückverwandeln. Jedoch mutiert stattdessen Private: Ihm wächst ein Elchgeweih und er hat überall lila Punkte. Dave wird zusammengeschrumpft und findet sich im Inneren einer Schneekugel wieder. "Nordwind" zollt den Pinguinen nun seinen Respekt, die sich kurz darauf mit neuen Jetpacks auf den Heimweg machen. Zu Hause wird dann auch Private wieder mit Hilfe eines anderen in einen normalen Pinguin zurückverwandelt, der ebenfalls eine Niedlichkeit besitzt: Mort. Hauptfiguren * [[Skipper|'''Skipper]]' ' (Der Anführer der Pinguingruppe). Im Laufe des Films zweifelt er an seinen Führungsqualitäten, weil durch einen seiner Pläne Private erfolgreich von Dave entführt werden konnte, und setzt alles daran, ihn wieder zu befreien. * [[Kowalski|'Kowalski']]: (Taktiker und Erfinder und die Nummer Zwei der Pinguingruppe). Er verliebt sich in Eva, vom Team Nordwind, die jedoch anfangs wenig interesse an ihm zeigt. Am Ende des Films erwidert sie jedoch seine Gefühle. * [[Rico|'Rico']]' '(Waffenexperte und Nummer Drei der Pinguingruppe). Seine Fähigkeit, x-beliebige Gegenstänge hochzuwürgen, kommt der Pinguin-Gruppe auch in diesem Abenteuer wieder sehr zugute. * [[Private|'Private']]' '(Helfer und Auszubildender und Nummer Vier der Pinguingruppe). Er muss bei den meisten Plänen der Pinguin-Truppe die Ablenkung spielen, dabei wünscht er sich bei den Plänen mal richtig mitwirken zu können, aber sein aller sehnlichster Wunsch ist es als ein bedeutsames und geschätztes Mitglied des Teams angesehen zu werden. Am Ende des Films erfüllt sich sein größter Wunsch und er wird endlich als wichtiges Mitglied des Teams geschätzt. * Geheimsache (Chef der Rettungstruppe von Nordwind). Er findet dass Pinguine hilflos und schwach sind und nennt sie häufig "Schwabbelbacken". Im Abspann des Films wird er als "Geheimsache" bezeichnet (ein Wortspiel, da hinter seinem Namen der Name seines Synchronsprechers steht, so dass man irrtümlich glauben könnte, es sei Geheimsache, der den Sychronsprecher gesprochen hat). * Eva: (Computerexpertin und Nummer Zwei von Nordwind). Sie ist auch die Streitschlichterin im Team. * Kurze Lunte: (Zerstörungsexperte und die Nummer Drei bei Nordwind). Eine Auffälligkeit ist das er immer schlecht gelaunt ist und alles toll findet was "Geheimsache" macht. * Corporal (Nahkampfexperte und Nummer Vier von Nordwind). Er spricht mit einem starken norwegischen Akzent. * Dave (Genetiker und Bösewicht des Films). Er ist ein typischer Bösewicht, hat nie ein schlechtes Gewissen und wünscht sich von den Menschen geliebt und anerkannt zu werden. Trivia * Die Holzpuppe die im Madagascar 2 Film vorkam, konnte man auch dieses mal wieder im Jumbojet antreffen. * Kowalski verliebt sich gleich auf den ersten Blick in Eva. Das steht allerdings im Widerspruch zur Serie, da Kowalski dort bis über beide Hörlöcher in Doris verknallt ist und in der Folge Der Pinguin, den ich liebte sogar eine Beziehung mit ihr eingeht. * Obwohl der Central Park Zoo einige Male erwähnt wird, gab es in der Serie Die Pinguine aus Madagascar dort keine Folge mit einer Krake namens Dave. * Im zweiten Trailer zu diesem Film wird behauptet, die 4 Pinguine wären Brüder. Tatsächlich tauchen als Kinder in der Antarktis zunächst nur Skipper, Kowalski und Rico auf. Erst durch die Ei-Rettung kommt Private zu ihnen, müßte also ihr Adoptiv-Bruder sein. Ob sie tatsächlich miteinander verwandt sind, ist weiterhin ungewiss. * Die meisten von Dave`s Oktopushelfern haben ziemlich alte Namen, die es heutzutage seltener gibt wie z.b. Bernd, Günther, Hilde, Helga, Wilhem usw. Dies dient vermutlich als Gag. * Skipper kann sich den Namen von Dave nicht merken, was man häufig daran merkt, dass er ihn mit einem anderen Namen anspricht, der ebenfalls mit "D" anfängt. * Die Szene, in der die Pinguine im Kreis stehen und die Kamera um sie herumfährt, ist eine Hommage an "Marvel's The Avengers", den dritterfolgreichsten Film aller Zeiten. * Als Geheimsache fragt, was die Pinguine alles wissen, behauptet Skipper: "Vertraue niemals einem Schweizer beim Käsebecher, Kanada bildet insgeheim eine Bigfootarmee aus, Kalter Hund enthält nur 17% echten Hund." * Alex und seine Freunde tauchen am Anfang kurz auf: Man hört sie singen (Afro-Zirkus) und sieht sie tanzen (als Schatten an der Zeltwand). * Als die Pinguine mit dem Drachenflieger auf Fort Knox zusteuern, kann man am nächtlichen Himmel kurz eine Silhouette erkennen, die aussieht wie ein Nachtschatten samt Reiter. Scheinbar sollen das Hicks und Ohnezahn aus "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" sein. Zitate * Skipper: (bevor die Kanone abgefeuert wird) "Das Tolle daran, einen Zirkus zu besitzen, ist, dass man eine Kanone über Staatsgrenzen transportieren kann!" * Skipper: ''(nach der Schiffswrackexplosion)'' "Kowalski, wie stehen unsere Überlebenschancen?" Kowalski: "95 %-ige Chance auf den Tod." Skipper: (leicht verunsichert) "O-kay, und die restlichen 5 Prozent?" Kowalski: (während die Eisscholle in den Sonnenuntergang treibt) "Abenteuer und Ruhm, wie sie noch kein Pinguin zuvor erlebt hat!" Kategorie:Langfilm Kategorie:Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (der Film) en:Penguins of Madagascar ms:Penguins of Madagascar pl:Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (film) es:Los_Pingüinos_de_Madagascar_(película) ru:Пингвины_Мадагаскара